


late night snacks

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, date that's not a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Guang-hong is glad that Leo decided to stick around for a few days to sight-see.  This way, they can grow even closer as friends spending time together and getting know each other and Beijing!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just two cute boys doing cute things together.  I need some fluff to cleanse my soul
> 
> Read the Chinese translation [here](http://mayflysieben.lofter.com/post/1d03a2a9_db6a4bb)

 

“Really?” Guang-hong reaffirms.  They are at the banquet after the Cup of China and he is glad that he bought all those suits in Canada.

Leo nods, grinning.  “Yup.  I cleared it with my coach and he told me that it’s fine if I stay for some sight-seeing.  There is some time before the U.S. Nationals.  I trust that you will show me around?”

“Of course! I’ll be happy to show you around.  Oh, man.  You’re gonna love the street food culture we have.  It’s different depending on where you go but Beijing has a good variety.”

“Cool!  Oh, look over there!” Leo points out.  He reaches out and grabs Guang-hong’s shoulders and whirls him around. 

At the refreshments tables are Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti.  They are too far away that Guang-hong can’t hear what they are saying but it doesn’t look all that friendly.  Viktor has an arm wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulders, who doesn’t look like he is comfortable in that situation.

“Wonder what’s going on there,” Guang-hong mumbles to himself.

“Wanna pretend to grab some drinks and find out?” Leo asks.  He is already walking towards the three men, dragging Guang-hong along.

As they get closer to the tables, he can hear that the words are a bit heated.

“I told you, it was just a friendly tap!” Christophe says, exasperated.  Guang-hong flinches and lowers his head, trying to decide between a glass of mango juice and carbonated water.

“It didn’t look so friendly when you squeezed his ass,” Viktor retorts.

“Viktor, it’s okay,” Yuuri insists, physically standing between the two men.  “I’m sure that Chris meant nothing by it. Right, Chris?”

Chris winks.  “Of course not.”

“He’s really selling his point with that wink, isn’t he?” Leo whispers.

“We shouldn’t be listening in like this,” Guang-hong whispers back.

Leo shrugs just as Chris says: “You should be more worried about Phichit if you’re gonna be a possessive jerk.  He and Phichit were rink mates in Detroit, weren’t they?”

Viktor scowls.  “I trust Phichit way more than I trust _you_.”

“Okay, time to leave,” Leo whispers.  Guang-hong breathes a quiet sigh of relief as he follows Leo.  

“Why are we going to the coat check?” he asks, still just following Leo.

“I think we can start exploring Beijing tonight.  Unless you’re tired from the party and want to head to bed?”

Guang-hong shakes his head.  “Not at all!  Night time is actually a great time to go around trying different street foods.”

“Perfect.”  Leo is close enough that Guang-hong can smell a hint of alcohol on his breath alongside some kind of cologne from his neck. 

Once they are outside, the fact that he is alone with Leo sinks in.  He has admired Leo for his ability to choreograph his own programs and his ability to show his love and understanding of music through his skating.  Meeting him at Skate America was incredible.  They somehow became friends and Guang-hong is glad that Leo is staying to go sight-seeing.

“So, where to?” Leo asks.  He sticks his hands inside his coat pockets in a cute pose.

“Uhm, anywhere is fine.  Beijing is littered with tourist traps.  We can go check out a night market if snacks is what you’re after.”

Leo chuckles.  “I do always have more room for dessert.  Anyway, Guang-hong, let’s get to the juicy stuff.  Are you dating anyone right now?”

That takes Guang-hong by surprise.  He nearly trips over his own feet.  “N-no.  I haven’t thought much about that kind of thing.  How about you?”

“Me neither.  I’m too preoccupied with skating to date anyone.  What about crushes?  There’s gotta be someone you like.”

There is no way that Guang-hong can tell Leo that he has a crush on Leo as a fellow athlete! 

“I don’t have a crush on anyone right now.  Stop it with these questions.  I don’t know why you want to know these things.”

“Because we’re friends?” Leo points out.  “Friends share things like this, right?”

“S-sure.  Oh, look.  I love the street crêpes they make here.  Do you want to try one?”

“I don’t think I can eat the whole thing and still have the room to try other things.  Wanna buy one and split it?”

“Okay,” Guang-hong agrees.  He orders one from the vendor for them.  The four-minute wait feels like an eternity as he braces himself for even more questions from Leo.  Thankfully, Leo seems busy taking pictures of the scenery around them.

“Wow, this looks amazing!” Leo exclaims.  He takes the crêpe and splits it into two.  “Here.”

At least eating the crêpe gives him an excuse to stay quiet.  He is not the best at making small talk, especially with someone that he admires.  Oh no, will Leo think that he is lame now?

“This is so yummy,” Leo mumbles around a mouthful of his half of the crêpe.  “It’s not fair that you get to eat this every day.”

“Not every day,” Guang-hong murmurs.  “I gotta watch my weight as a skater, you know?  My coach will have my head if I sneaked out for snacks all the time.”

Leo winks.  “Then this can be our little secret.”

Guang-hong is sure that someone from the banquet or the journalists hanging around the hotel might have seen them leave but whatever.  He likes the idea of sharing a little secret with Leo.

“What else can we try here?”

“Depends on how adventurous you are,” Guang-hong answers.  “It’s China, after all.  I’m sure you can find fried bugs and stuff if you looked hard enough.  There’s sugar-coated haw vendors nearby and rolling donkeys further down the street.  I think I see a mung bean juice cart over there.  They have great doughnuts too.”

“You look so excited,” Leo comments.  “It’s cute.”

“Don’t call me cute,” Guang-hong pouts.  “I’m a man, too.”

“Boys can be cute, too,” Leo argues.  He pinches Guang-hong on the cheeks playfully, stretching his cheeks out into something that vaguely resembles a smile.  “See?”

“So you don’t mind when I say that you looked cute in your short program costume?” Guang-hong challenges.

“Not at all.  I wasn’t sure about my coach’s choice but I’m glad that you thought I looked cute in it.”

Guang-hong can feel his cheeks turn red.  Instead of saying something, he grabs Leo’s hand and hauls him towards the cart.  His blush only intensifies when Leo adujusts his hand in Guang-hong’s.

 

Time passes by ridiculously fast as they explore the streets together.  Before he knows it, it’s already past midnight.  He knows that they should go back before it gets later.

“It was fun hanging out with you, Guang-hong,” Leo says with a grin as they make their way back to the hotel.

“Yeah, me too.”

It’s kind of awkward as they get on the elevator.  They are on different floors and the elevator ride seems to stretch out forever.

“Well, this is my floor,” Leo announces.  “Good night.”

“Good night, Leo.”

Leo grins.  He walks up to Guang-hong and leans in.  He kisses Guang-hong on the cheek and pulls away with a huge smile on his face.

“Let’s go on another date tomorrow, okay?”  He doesn’t quite give Guang-hong the time to answer before he hops off the elevator.

And if Guang-hong can’t sleep for hours, he can just pin the blame on Leo when they see each other in the morning.

 


End file.
